


Desperate Measures

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Castiel is Not Oblivious, Liam POV, M/M, Oblivious Liam, Oblivious Theo, flirty Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Liam has been flirting with Theo for weeks, and not once has he gotten a reaction from the chimera. So he comes up with a plan to get one.





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



> I blame this on Tara, since she convinced me to write this (not that it was hard. I'm too easy when it comes to prompts).  
> Also, based on this photo here: https://penisandprose.tumblr.com/post/178026254673

The shirt smelt like synthetics and factory workers, but was crisp and clean, sitting in the small box it came in. It was a simple white shirt, and Liam reckoned it was probably a size too small, enough so that it would be tight across the chest and the arms.

Which was the point.

Liam had been flirting with Theo for weeks now, and not once had the chimera even bothered to acknowledge it. If anything, he jokingly flirted back, laughing it off as he went, while Liam sat baffled, wondering what the chimera actually thought about him.

So, Liam had resorted to drastic measures, and ordered the shirt now sitting on his bed.

“Liam, we should be leaving now” Theo called out, banging on the door to his room. “You should get up now, or I’m leaving without you.”

“You wouldn’t dare” Liam said, as he hurriedly pulled the shirt on. It was tight across the chest, just like he’d hoped, and even tighter on the arms, the thin material stretched tight across his biceps. Just to hide it for a while longer, he slipped a navy blue Henley on over top, just to keep the chill off, before he walked out the door, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

“You coming hot stuff?” Liam asked with a cocky smirk, laughing as Theo growled and chased after him. He ran down the stairs, skidding slightly along the floorboards, before running towards the door, Theo hot on his heels.

“Come here Little Wolf” Theo growled, and Liam couldn’t stop his heart from stuttering at the sound of the pet name Theo had for him. Theo paused at the sound of Liam’s heart, and he had enough time to slip his shoes on and rush out the door before Theo could do anything.

This was how it went most times, Liam flirting with Theo and Theo making a joke out of it. It was infuriating, since the Chimera was so good at controlling his heart and chemo signals, and Liam could never tell what he was actually feeling.

By the time Theo finally caught up to him, he was smiling, but it seemed like he no longer wanted to chase Liam, which he was fine with. The small run he’d just had made him want to pull the Henley off already, but he couldn’t do it until just the right moment.

The drive passed by rather quietly, the music from the radio a comforting presence between the two of them. When they pulled into the parking lot, Liam was the first to get out of the truck, Theo following along at a more sedate pace. Liam made sure to get as far ahead of Theo as he could, not wanting the chimera to notice anything odd, before pulling off the Henley and stuffing it into his bag, proudly showing off the graphic on the front.

There were a few giggles, and a lot of stares, from the surrounding students, as they stared at Liam’s chest, reading what he’d gotten printed on it. It was a simple thing, a checklist in black, small square boxes sitting next to the left of the text that read _Single_ , and just below it, _Taken._

But just below _Taken_ , with a ticked box next to it, read _Waiting for Theo Raeken._

He and Theo had separate classes in their first period, and then they shared a free period just after. Liam made his way to his locker, pulling out his books for history, before marching towards his history class, grinning as his phone began buzzing with messages. He sat down in the front row, grinning at the fifteen messages, and three missed calls, from Theo, along with a few from Mason and Corey too, before his teacher walked in and took his phone off him for “playing around in class”.

He couldn’t help but grin, as his plan was working perfectly.

People continued to stare all during class, and the moment the bell went off, he was out the door, walking through the packed corridors. He didn’t get far before a hand gripped him at the elbow and pulled him into the bathroom, the sound of the lock sliding into place making him grin even more.

Theo’s hand gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him closer as his eyes flashed yellow, fangs bared slightly.

“Why weren’t you answering my messages?” the chimera growled, huffing as Liam held his hands up in a sign of innocence.

“My phone got taken off me” he said. “Sorry.”

Theo let go of his shirt, turning as he did so and began pacing.

“Then why the fuck does everyone think you have the hots for me?” Theo shouted, and Liam could hear students milling about on the other side of the door.

He looked down at the shirt he was wearing, and then back up to Theo.

“I thought I made it quite obvious” was all he said.

Theo paused, finally taking in the shirt Liam was wearing. His eyes widened comically as they returned to their natural green, his fangs receding slowly. Only when he looked human, did he ask, “how long?”

“Does it really matter?” Liam asked, but now he was worried. Had he read it wrong, and Theo wasn’t into him? God, what if he’d just made a fool of himself to the whole school?

But his questions were silenced when Theo stepped forward, shaking hands coming up slowly, one to grip the back of his neck, the other to cup his cheek gently, thumb stroking his cheek. Liam couldn’t help but lean into the touch, a soft whine escaping him as Theo continued to stroke his cheek. His eyes fell closed, and that’s when Theo kissed him.

It was soft, his lips smooth and silky against his rough, chapped ones. He kissed back softly, his eyes still closed, and before he knew it, Theo was pulling back, Liam following for more. He heard Theo chuckle, and he opened his eyes to see him smiling.

“How long, little wolf?” Theo asked again, and he felt his heart flip again at the name. Theo’s smile broadened, and he chuckled softly. “No I know what that was.”

“Since the elevator” Liam said softly, leaning forward and pressing their heads together. “I’ve been crushing on you since the elevator. And I’ve been flirting with you since then, but… I couldn’t tell if you were interested or not.”

“You were flirting with me? I was flirting with you?” Theo asked, shocked.

Liam chuckled, pressing a kiss to Theo’s lips. He smiled, because he was finally able to do that now.

“Well I was. But now I get to do this instead” he said softly, bringing his arms up to wrap around Theo’s shoulders. Theo’s arms dropped, his hands gripping Liam’s waist tightly.

“I think I can get behind that” he said, just as softly, before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
